


No Sweeping Exit

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Closeted Character, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: "I'm scared"





	No Sweeping Exit

**Author's Note:**

> title from white horses by the rolling stones

“You ready?” Murphy asks, purposely looking away from his ID. He wishes he looked old enough to get into clubs without having to show it.

“I don’t know about this,” Bellamy admits after a few moments, rocking back on his heels, staring at the building like it’s going to reach out and attack him if he looks away.

“Bell,” he says softly, raising his eyebrow in question. “This was your idea.”

“I know, it’s just…” Bell trails off, biting his lip. Murphy steps forward, placing a hand on Bellamy’s shoulder. “I’m, I’m scared, you know?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s just, I’ve never… never been in a gay bar. I mean that’s obvious, you know, since I’m out to like you and two other people. It’s just, I don’t know what you do in one, I don’t know how to act. What do I do if someone recognises me? What if I know someone in there? What do I, what do I _do_? I’m just, it’s scary.”

Murphy nods, slowly wrapping his arms around Bellamy’s neck. “Of course it is. It’s the first time and we don’t even have to do it if you’re not ready. It’s your choice.”

“But you wanted to-” Bellamy starts, but Murphy cuts him off.

“What I want most is for you to be okay, Bell,” he says in a firm voice. He leans forward to press a chaste kiss to Bellamy’s lips. “This is about you, okay? Not me. If you want to go home, we can go home. Tonight is about you and we can do whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want, huh?” Bell asks, a smirk playing on his lip despite the fear in his eyes.

Murphy laughs lightly. “Whatever the hell you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> come cry with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
